Chanson pour les Dúnedain
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma song-fic pour le 17ème défi du Poney Fringant. Trois couplets, trois rôdeur mais toujours le même sacrifice pour leur peuple.


Disclaimer: La chanson utilisé dans cette fic est Chanson pour l'Auvergnat de Brassens.

__

Chanson pour les Dúnedain

Elle est à toi cette chanson  
Toi l'Auvergnat qui sans façon  
M'as donné quatre bouts de bois  
Quand dans ma vie il faisait froid  
Toi qui m'as donné du feu quand  
Les croquantes et les croquants  
Tous les gens bien intentionnés  
M'avaient fermé la porte au nez  
Ce n'était rien qu'un feu de bois  
Mais il m'avait chauffé le corps  
Et dans mon âme il brûle encore  
A la manièr' d'un feu de joie

Toi l'Auvergnat quand tu mourras  
Quand le croqu'mort t'emportera  
Qu'il te conduise à travers ciel  
Au père éternel

Le vent balayait sans répit les plaines du nord de l'Arnor. Aravir avançait en trébuchant. Ses pieds étaient presque gelés dans ses bottes trouées. Il cherchait un abri pour la nuit. Toutes les maisons auxquelles il avait adressé sa requête lui avaient été fermées. Personne ne voulait ouvrir sa porte à un errant de grandes routes. Les habitants de ce village n'étaient pas des dúnedain pourtant ils étaient de la même race que le capitaine. Cette dernière chaumière était son ultime espoir. Devant l'humble maisonnette, une jeune femme s'affairait à entasser du bois. Un tas informe attendait d'être proprement adossé au mur. La porte était ouverte et Aravir pouvait entendre un enfant pleurer.

En percevant ses pas, la jeune femme fit volte face. Il put déceler des traits dúnedain sur son visage et il implora une dernière fois Eru avant de prendre la parole:

- Ma Dame, pourrais-je vous demander l'asile?

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, on put entendre les nuages gronder.

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers la porte. Puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur l'homme transi qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il ressemblait à la figure mythique du roi qui viendrait réunir les royaumes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser un peu de chaleur avec ce temps glacial. Mais elle savait que Erend ne prendrait pas cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le rôdeur s'empressa de ramasser quelques bûches et les entasser contre le mur.

- Allez vous occuper de votre enfant. Je vais ranger cela avant que la pluie tombe.

Elle hocha la tête avec gratitude et fila dans la maison prendre soin de son enfant. Lorsqu'elle sortit à nouveau, il pleuvait. Le dúnadan l'attendait. Elle baissa les yeux avec honte lorsqu'elle répondit:

- Je... Mon mari ne... J'aimerais bien mais...

Comment expliquer à cet inconnu que son époux rentrerait soûl et qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle devrait endurer si elle venait à accueillir un étranger ? Mais, avec douceur, le dúnadan l'interrompit:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma Dame, je trouverai un autre endroit pour me reposer.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il sentait bien qu'elle était tiraillée entre la peur et la générosité. Après avoir gracieusement incliné la tête, il fit volte face. Il trouverait bien un abri. Il avait bien survécu dans les tourmentes hivernales du Forodwaith, qu'est ce qu'une petite tempête pouvait-elle lui faire?

Il ignora le frissonnement de son corps et ramena sa cape usée sur ses épaules. Mais la voix de la jeune femme l'arrêta:

- Attendez, attendez sire.

Cette fois, elle osa lever les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas vous offrir un logis ce soir. Mais j'aimerais que vous preniez autant de bûches que vous pouvez porter. Puis, prenez ce sentier: il vous mènera à une cabane que le berger utilise pendant l'été. Si au cours la nuit vous avez besoin de bois, n'hésitez pas, mais soyez discret. Avez-vous à manger? Je pourrais...

- Ma Dame, je vous remercie pour le bois. J'ai du pain avec moi. J'avais seulement besoin d'un logis pour quelques heures. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne vous oublierai jamais dans mes prières.

Il prit quelques bûches et disparut dans le détour du sentier.

_Elle est à toi cette chanson  
Toi l'hôtesse qui sans façon  
M'as donné quatre bouts de pain  
Quand dans ma vie il faisait faim  
Toi qui m'ouvris ta huche quand  
Les croquantes et les croquants  
Tous les gens bien intentionnés  
S'amusaient à me voir jeûner  
Ce n'était rien qu'un peu de pain  
Mais il m'avait chauffé le corps  
Et dans mon âme il brûle encore  
A la manièr' d'un grand festin_

__

Toi l'hôtesse quand tu mourras  
Quand le croqu'mort t'emportera  
Qu'il te conduise à travers ciel  
Au père éternel

Arahad gardait un visage impassible alors que quelques ivrognes riaient en le suivant. Cela faisait la troisième auberge qui lui claquait la porte au nez. Il n'avait plus de miettes dans sa poche et au coeur de l'hiver la chasse était peu fructueuse. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Fornost de si tôt, il avait encore quelques régions à passer au peigne fin. Il était habitué à patienter et jeûner, mais ce soir il désirait ardemment un repas chaud. Son ventre se contracta sous l'odeur de pain frais qui sortait d'une boulangerie. On ne pouvait pas refuser sa présence ici. Il venait avec de bonnes pièces dans ses poches. Pourtant on l'avait déjà repoussé devant une étale de légumes. Mais cette fois, c'était une femme souriante qui s'adressa à lui à travers la fenêtre:

- Que désirez-vous?

- Du pain, ma Dame. S'il vous plaît.

Elle le dévisagea tristement en lui tendant une miche de pain. Alors qu'elle acceptait ses pièces, elle s'interrompit:

- Attendez-moi quelques instants.

Elle choisit une tourte de viande et la lui tendit:

- C'est de ma part, dúnadan.

Il la remercia chaudement et, se frayant un passage entre les ivrognes qui l'avaient suivi, il sortit de la ville.

_Elle est à toi cette chanson  
Toi l'étranger qui sans façon  
D'un air malheureux m'as souri  
Lorsque les gendarmes m'ont pris  
Toi qui n'as pas applaudi quand  
Les croquantes et les croquants  
Tous les gens bien intentionnés  
Riaient de me voir emmener  
Ce n'était rien qu'un peu de miel  
Mais il m'avait chauffé le corps  
Et dans mon âme il brûle encore  
A la manièr' d'un grand soleil_

__

Toi l'étranger quand tu mourras  
Quand le croqu'mort t'emportera  
Qu'il te conduise à travers ciel  
Au père éternel

Aragorn était attablé dans l'auberge du Poney Fringant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'asseoir loin des intempéries et du froid. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants devant son assiette fumante. L'odeur de la nourriture chaude était agréable. Ses doigts glacés et gercés par l'hiver arrachèrent une bouchée de pain. Il venait à peine de commencer à mâcher que trois hommes l'interpellèrent.

- Toi le gueux Grands-pas ! En tant que protecteurs de Bree, nous t'arrêtons pour avoir volé le boeuf de Paddy ! Lève-toi, vaurien!

Un grand silence s'était abattu dans la salle normalement bruyante. Puis un homme éclata de rire. Calmement, Aragorn se leva et fit face aux trois hommes.

- Je n'ai pas volé ce boeuf. Vous pouvez demander au tenancier, je suis arrivé il y a une heure à peine à Bree.

Quelqu'un dans le groupe qui s'était amassé autour de la table s'écria :

- Menteur ! Poirredebeurré a bien trop peur de toi pour oser te contredire !

Une femme à l'allure peu recommandable hurla :

- Sales rôdeurs ! J'connais vot'espèce ! Voleur ! Arrêtez-le !

Pendant un instant Aragorn se demanda quoi faire. Il était épuisé et affamé. Mais une profonde pitié l'envahit en regardant ses agresseurs. Au lieu de brandir son épée, il tendit ses mains. Les trois hommes avaient beaucoup bu et ne tenaient pas debout. L'un d'entre eux sortit une paire de menottes mais il n'arrivait pas à emprisonner les poignets d'Aragorn alors que docilement il ne bougeait pas. Après plusieurs tentatives, l'ivrogne parvint à fermer une partie des menottes sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de rires. Le rôdeur conservait son regard rivé sur un point fixe dans l'horizon. Il aurait pu les tuer et s'enfuir. Mais, il était héritier des rois et jamais il aurait pu avoir un tel comportement. Son regard glissa sur la foule autour de lui. L'homme avait réussi à emprisonner son deuxième poignet et de nouveau ils applaudirent tous. Mais Aragorn remarqua un homme qui le regardait d'un air triste. Il était différent et ne semblait certainement pas appartenir à un peuple connu par le dúnadan. Doucement, un sourire malheureux se dessina sur son visage ridé. Son regard perçant plongea dans celui du dúnadan alors qu'il se faisait traîner par les brigands et le visage d'Aragorn se figea : cet étranger savait qui il était. Mais bientôt il se retrouva dans la tourmente et les trois hommes le jetèrent hors de la ville. Alors que la grande porte se refermait, Aragorn se rendit compte que tout son matériel était resté dans l'auberge. Il n'avait même pas une cape pour se protéger de la pluie glaciale. Il se demandait s'il allait braver à nouveau cette foule lorsque la porte de Bree s'ouvrit à nouveau et une haute silhouette se dessina en face de lui. C'était le vieil homme de l'auberge. Il lui tendait ses affaires. Interloqué, Aragorn les prit en inclinant la tête et le remerciant. Et ce dernier répondit avec un murmure :

- Je suis à votre service, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et héritier d'Elendil.

Le rôdeur resta bouche bée. Mais il ne put répondre, car le vieil homme avait disparu dans l'obscurité environnante. Secouant la tête, il s'enveloppa dans sa mante et prit la décision d'aller trouver une auberge à Stadeln. Alors qu'il glissait une main dans ses amples poches il se rendit compte que la miche de pain encore tiède s'y trouvait.

__

 "Quelles routes oserait-on parcourir, quelle sécurité y aurait-il dans les terres tranquilles ou dans les maisons des simples hommes la nuit si les Dúnedain étaient endormis, ou tous partis dans la tombe?

Et pourtant nous recevons moins de remerciements que vous. Les voyageurs nous regardent de travers et les campagnards nous donnent des noms méprisants. ... Mais nous ne voudrions pas qu'il en fût autrement. Si les gens simples sont exempts de soucis et de peur, et nous devons observer le secret pour les maintenir tels. Cela a été la tâche de ceux de ma race, tandis que les années s'étendaient et que l'herbe poussait."

La Communauté de l'Anneau, Le Conseil d'Elrond p.331-2

Petite note:

Aravir est le quatrième capitaine des dúnedain.  
Et il s'agit d'Arahad I, septième capitaine des dúnedain.

Au sujet de mon adaptation: je suis consciente que Brassens a dédié sa chanson à ceux qui ont aidé le narrateur (oui lui même) mais moi je l'ai dédiée (dans le titre) aux Dúnedains. Gandalf m'excusera.


End file.
